


Signs of Love

by PirateQueenNina



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/M, and i thought this would be a good callback to the first season like so much of this season, because characters have agency, but actually better, don't we love it?, i have had the thought that jane was pregnant for awhile now, look i couldn't get this out of my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateQueenNina/pseuds/PirateQueenNina
Summary: When Jane comes back from Montana, she finds that her body is a little different than she'd like it to be. It doesn't become a problem until she faints at the Premiere of The Passions of Steve and Brenda. The reason? Well, it's a sign that no one could have guessed.





	Signs of Love

Commitment, defined in the dictionarythe state or quality of being dedicated to a cause, activity, etc or an engagement or obligation that restricts freedom of action. That second part of the definition never seemed quite accurate to her and when he stood on her porch and looked at her, she knew. She knew that it was because of him.

 

She had told them before about it, but when they got married, it didn’t feel like the last night of freedom, but the first. She knew that she would always be safe with him. That he would never let her fall and he would be there everyday to make sure that she knew that she was loved and she could do whatever she set her mind to.

 

It turned out that was true even when he came back from the dead. He never gave her a moment’s pause. It was the situation. It was Mateo. And god bless, she loved that he had a family that he could wrap his head around. It was so easy for him when she and Rafael were together, he didn’t even remember Michael, which broke her heart. Michael was his godfather. Michael was the first person to ever sacrifice for Mateo. Michael loved Mateo with all of his heart and Mateo looked at him and saw nothing.

 

When she came back to Miami, she felt a little funny and there was all this stuff with Raf. She couldn’t think about it. All she had to do was sit down and commit to writing. And go back to waitressing. Be a mom. Do the stuff that she was always doing. In the course of several weeks though, she found herself more and more tired.

 

It was when she went to put on the dress for the premiere of the Passions of Steve and Brenda, that she knew something was wrong. Something was up. She couldn’t have gained that much weight. She had only bought the dress shortly before her trip with Michael. And she bought it big. She knew, a little loose, it would look okay, but she had trouble zipping it up.

 

She huffed and went out in the living room, “Mom, can you help me into this?” She asked, looking a little frantic.

 

Xiomara nodded, “Of course, honey. I thought this was supposed to be loose though. I mean it’s going to look great tight, but you had some reasoning behind it being loose, right?” She asked.

 

Jane nodded. “Yeah,” She told Xo. “I’m sure it’s just stress. I haven’t been sleeping well either,” She told her mom.

 

Xo lifted up an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

 

“What else would it be?” Jane asked as she let out her strained breathe when it was all zipped up. It did look good. She saw a little bit of weight that she didn’t remember carrying around the middle, but it wasn’t anything out of the ordinary.

 

Xiomara decided now wasn’t the best time to bring it up. They were both supporting Rogelio, so she said nothing. “You’re right, I’m probably just being overprotective,” She said. It wasn’t what she thought. She knew that the last time that this had happened this way, it was something very different.

 

Jane looked beautiful. Her light and soft dress accentuated everything she was and everything she wanted to be. It showed a story of a woman who lived with so much compassion in her life that she would do anything for her family. Most people wouldn’t get the nuance, because they didn’t know Jane. Xo knew her though and Jane looked more beautiful than she had in a while. She looked happy to be going and seeing her father’s american debut. She wanted to support her father and she looked beautiful doing it. When the limo rolled up to the Villanueva residence, Jane and Xo looked at with a bit of a smile. That was something else.

 

Rogelio took them both by the elbow and started to the car. They were driven in a lap of luxury. River was there too. River had gotten annoyingly close to them. She was an interesting person, that was for sure.

 

“Oh, did Jason get those things that I sent him?” She asked as she looked up from her phone to Jane.

 

Jane gulped and nodded. She couldn’t quite tell River that it wasn’t Jason, that was Michael and Michael loved her dad more than anything in the world. She couldn’t quite tell her that it fell a little flat when Michael got his memories back. It would be too complicated. And it would bring the mood. So she just nodded.

 

She felt sick to her stomach, which was odd. She hadn’t eaten anything all day. The thought of food made her sick a little too. She knew that there was going to be good food at this thing though. She’d get fed and everything would be good.

 

Xo saw her daughter worrying over her stomache. She was sure that she was just nervous, because the dress didn’t fit quite right. It was a big night and that wasn’t nothing. She rubbed Jane’s back and Jane smiled a little.

 

Jane didn’t know what was going on, it felt like her whole body was betraying her. It felt so different than she had experienced in a long time. She couldn’t even remember the last time that it felt like this, except, maybe once, but it couldn’t be that and when they pulled up to the red carpet, she was determined. She let the thought flit away from her mind. It couldn’t be that. It couldn’t be possible for them.

 

River got out first and the cameras were all on her. She loved the spotlight and with good reason, it looked good on her. Jane stepped out after her, giving her mom and dad the chance to step out and be the big stars that they were inevitably going to be.

 

She took a deep breathe of air as she took a step toward the red carpet and when she was on it, and the lights were on her, it was such a whirlwind. They all popped in her face and she couldn’t imagine this all the time. It was too much.

 

And she tried to take another step and that was the only thing that she remembered doing. When she woke to the world, she was in the hospital and her dad and her mom were looking over her. “What’s going on?” She asked.

 

Xo looked surprised, “You passed out on the red carpet. You didn’t get more than five steps in and you just collapsed,” She told her daughter. “Are you okay?” She asked.

 

Jane nodded. “I just didn’t eat. I’m sure that was what it was. That and the flashing lights. It did something.” She told her mom. Xiomara was not convinced. Something was happening, but that was for the doctor to decide.

 

The doctor did come in fairly quickly and looked at Jane, “Oh my god, it’s you.” He said as he narrowed his eyes at her. He looked at Xiomara, “Are you going to yell at me again this time?” She asked.

 

Xiomara and Jane both looked at the doctor. They had no idea who this person was.

 

“You can’t be serious, neither of you… neither of you remember, do you?” He asked.

 

It was clear that neither of them remembered. It was crazy. Yeah, he didn’t normally do this kind of thing very often, but you normally remember something big like that. Especially when it was such a contentious fact that he delivered to them.

 

He nodded and looked at both of them, “Well, let’s hope what I’m about to say doesn’t jog your memory in the worst way...” He trailed off. He did actually like delivering this news most of the time. Most people were super happy when they got that news. Maybe not initially always, but they usually got there by the end of it. She wasn’t happy with it though. “Miss Villanueva, you’re pregnant,” He said.

 

He saw it click in Xiomara’s eyes. “You were the one that I yelled at last time,” She said. He nodded. “I’m sorry about that. That pregnancy, it was a one in a million chance and you didn’t deserve that. You were just doing your job.” She told him. But then she looked at Jane. She was pregnant.

 

Jane blinked a couple of times. “I can’t be pregnant. Raf can’t even get me pregnant.” She said as she laughed it off. And then she remembered about Montana. And yeah, they had gone there. It was good. He was good. He was so good at it. “I’m pregnant.” She realized. It was the right time. Everything about it fit. “I’m pregnant.” She said, and she played with her necklace a little.

 

Rogelio looked at her a little weird. “How, you just said Raf couldn’t…..?”

 

She nodded. “Michael. It’s Michael’s.” She said.

 

And if that wasn’t the sign she was looking for. She didn’t know what would be. She had been wanting to grow her family for a while now and she had thought about the idea of adoption with Rafael, but this was a sign. She was being blessed by God again. He let her know that she wasn’t ready to end her marriage just yet.

 

Rogelio looked at her and that smile. It was the only thing in the world that he was sure of. The Passions of Steve and Brenda was good, but it would never be as fulfilling as seeing his daughter smile about a future grandchild with his best friend. “I can fly him here, no problem,” He said.

 

She shook her head. “I need to see if Michael even wants this,” She said. “It has to be his choice. But if he wants it, then I’m committed to making it work.”

 

When they got out of the hospital, she was taken back to Alba’s house, the Villanueva house, and it was decided that they would not tell Alba till they were sure what Michael’s response was. They would be as vague as they could be. Alba would probably sniff out the answers sooner or later, which is why when Jane went to her room, she looked at the frame that was on her desk there and she saw the pictures with Michael from the photobooth, she couldn’t believe how happy they were back then.

 

When she tried to call Michael, she got nervous. She hadn’t been nervous about Michael back then, but this was like the first time. It rang a couple of times and when she finally saw his face over the facetime, she couldn’t help but cry.

 

He was going to be a father and he didn’t even know. He couldn’t know. She had wanted this for so long. She wanted kids with him so bad, but he wasn’t there and it felt like she had been robbed of a dream, but here he was.

 

“What’s going on, Jane? I thought you had made your choice.” He said. It was a little gruff. She thought that she deserved it. After all, picking Rafael, it was impulsive and when she got back and he told her that he didn’t trust her, that word commitment, it just came rushing back to her. He had never committed to her. And yet, he wanted so much commitment from her. It was unreal. Michael gave it freely and openly and that’s how she knew the first. How she should have know this time.

 

“Jane. Jane. Jane!” He said, trying to get her attention, “I didn’t mean it. It’s just a little confusing. It seemed a little final. It’s fine, if it’s not, but I need you to talk to me.” He told her.

 

She nodded and she pulled herself together. “Michael, I’m pregnant,” She said. And when she got it out of her mouth, all she wanted to do was put it back in. She had unwrapped the genie and now it was out there and she wasn’t sure and that was the worst. She hated being unsure more than anything in the world.

 

“And it’s...” He didn’t know how to finish that sentence. Yeah, that night had been great, but he wasn’t even sure if he could get anyone pregnant. He hadn’t ever tried. There weren’t that many times at the ranch that he had much contact with women. The only three women that he had ever really known about in any sort of substantial way were the woman who owned the farm, Jane, and Charlie.

 

Jane nodded. “It’s yours, Michael. It’s yours. And I know this is confusing. And I know what I said about Raf, but this is a baby. And I have to give it a shot. I know I didn’t say it before, but I love you.” She told him and then she started crying again.

 

He sat there while she cried, silent and strong, and when she looked back to him, he nodded, “Let Rogelio buy me whatever ticket he wants to get me there. You are not going through this alone, Jane.” He told her.

 

“But what about your job?” She asked him. He loved that job. He loved being at the ranch and with the horses. It was the thing that he loved most in the world now. She couldn’t ask him to turn his back on that.

 

He simply shook his head. “Nothing is more important to me than you and that baby. Just let Rogelio book the tickets,” He said. “I’m sure I can find a job in Miami. And probably a decent one at that. Hell, The Passions of Steve and Brenda were actually pretty good to me when they gave me the check for the amnesia expert,” He told her.

 

She laughed a little. Of course Rogelio insisted on having them pay Michael. They couldn’t not do that. Jane knew that he was going to be the best dad ever. “Thank you,” She said, quietly.

 

Michael shook his head again, “Don’t you get it, Jane? I would do anything to make you and this baby happy. And Mateo too. I’m going to get him to remember me. And we’re going to find a way to make this whole complicated family thing work. I’m committed to making this work.” He told her.

 

And she knew that to be the truest words that had ever come from any mouth. He was going to find a way to make it work. Michael would always make it work. And when he said that he was committed to their family, well the only thing that she could think of was that night so long ago when she told him that this was not her last night of freedom, but the first. Things would be so different now, but they would also be a lot of the same thing.

 

She looked at him and the distance that she knew would melt in only a few short days, she knew it was clear.

 

“I love you,” She told him.

 

He smiled, “I love you the mostest.”

 

 


End file.
